


Cat Food

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny marichat, Humour, Kinda Fluffy, Randomness, also on fanfiction.net, but I don't know, but he's not, cat food, chat noir eats cat food, he thinks he's a real cat, i think, marichat fun, silly chat, such adorable idiots having fun together, very random, why are they so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: A superhero who thinks he can do anything a real cat can do and a dare by a certain classmate who doesn't believe him is never going to end well.





	Cat Food

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there!  
> I'm not sure where this was inspired but I'm pretty certain I was feeding my cats at the time and for some reason I thought 'what if Chat Noir ate cat food once?' And so this was born.   
> Anyways, enjoy this little piece of randomness!

It all started because of Chat Noir. He was the one who was trying to persuade Marinette he was just as good, if not better than a real cat. He was convinced he could do _anything_ a real cat could do. Of course, Marinette told him otherwise. He had promptly rolled about on the floor and playfully scratched at her chaise lounge to prove himself right. She smacked him lightly on the nose for that but she was smiling at him anyways, telling him that didn't prove anything. He just continued to insist he could do _everything_ a real cat could do, and do it _better_.

  
Marinette had simply raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Everything, _Chat Noir_?" Making him wonder what she was thinking of.

  
Now, as he was sitting on the floor of Marinette's room, watching her open a bag of cat kibble, he wished he hadn't proudly stated yes, he could do everything. Because right after he had, she had grinned at him slyly and said, "Well then, Chaton, you wouldn't mind having a bit of cat food, would you?"

  
And because he apparently didn't know when to stop, he had said, "Of course not." Then added, because the gleam in her eyes had looked a bit _too_ scary, "But I see no reason to eat cat food when I can eat human food, like these lovely pastries you've gotten me, Purr-incess."

If possible, her smirk became more devious. "What if I dared you to eat it? You wouldn't back down from a dare, would you?" She had tauntingly asked.

  
"...No." He had murmured hesitantly, now realising what she was doing.

  
She had grinned in delight at that. "Perfect. Then I dare you to eat cat food."

  
And just like that his fate was sealed. He had tried to wriggle his way out of it by reminding her she had no cat food but she wasn't hearing it and had dismissed his concerns with a nonchalant, "Oh, I can get some."

  
And so Chat Noir ended up coming back to Marinette's the next day only to find she hadn't forgotten about the dare she gave him. "Princess," He whined now from his spot on the floor, "You do realise not all cats like that type of cat food right? Cats can be very picky about the type of food they eat. I might not like that brand of food." He said in a last attempt to get her to change her mind.

  
"I know." She replied casually. "That's why I got several types for you to try." And she gave him a mischievous grin as she procured some more cat food.

  
He sighed as she laid out several different types of kibble as well as some tinned cat meat. She sat back and gestured to the line of bowls. "Well Chat Noir, take your pick." She said, giggling, and he scowled at her.

  
Slowly, slowly, he reached out and picked a bowl at random, one that was filled with dry cat food. There was no way we was getting out of this. He knew that even if he tried, Marinette wouldn't let him back out. Besides, his pride wouldn't let him turn down the dare, and he wasn't going to give up this opportunity to show his princess he was just as good as any other cat.

  
Picking out a small piece of the cat food, he held it up to eye level and eyed it distastefully. Then he bit into it as Marinette watched him, eyes sparkling in unmasked amusement at his predicament. Chat Noir wrinkled his nose and swallowed the bit of cat food. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. A smirk grew on his face as he heard Marinette laughing at him and he swiped a bit of tinned cat meat and lunged at her. Her giggles became shrieks as he tried to smush it on her face. "Chat Noir!" She yelled, rolling out of his way.

  
He didn't give up on his quest and jumped towards her again, this time succeeding in smearing some cat food on her cheek. She squeaked in indignation and grabbed a handful of kibble, chucking it at his face, laughing again now.

  
They spent several minutes just throwing cat food at each other, not even caring that they were making a mess. Eventually, they ran out of cat food to throw. Chat Noir grinned at Marinette and rolled over to her. "Well, Purr-incess, are you convinced now? I _can_ do everything a cat can do." He said proudly.

  
She rolled her eyes at him and scratched his head affectionately. "If you say so, Chaton." Then she smirked at him. "But you still have to help me pick up all this cat food." She told him.

  
He sighed dramatically. "Princess, I can't believe you're actually making me work now after I've had to eat _that_." He cried, flopping backwards onto the floor.

  
She poked his nose. "Come on, silly kitty. Let's get this cleaned up."

  
He grinned at her and stood up to help, going, "Meow, meow, meow." under his breath.

  
She shot him an amused look and he knew she had heard him. He simply gave her a distinctively cat-like smile, and started helping her pick up the cat food they had thrown around.

  
...

  
The next time he showed up on Marinette's balcony, he saw she had put a small bowl out filled with some cat kibble. Sitting next to the bowl was a note reading 'For Chat'. He scowled at it for a moment before breaking into a smile. At least his princess believed him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha silly Chat Noir. :D But we all love him anyway.   
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Don't feel afraid to drop in a comment if you like it! It's much appreciated. :)


End file.
